Various water displays exist along with their associated equipment such as water delivery devices that shoot water into the air. These water delivery devices typically include an exit nozzle that has a certain configuration. Accordingly, the configuration of the water stream shot out of a given water delivery device will generally be dictated by the configuration of the exit nozzle.
If it is desired to change the configuration of a water stream shot out of a water delivery device, the nozzle fitted onto that water delivery device must be changed. This may involve significant work. For example, many water delivery devices are located in a large reservoir, so changing the nozzle may involve draining the reservoir or changing the nozzle as it remains underwater. And if the nozzle on a number of water delivery devices must be changed, significant effort may be involved.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of water displays for a device that may automatically change the nozzles on a water delivery device without the need for an individual physically changing the nozzle. Furthermore, there is a need for a device that may provide several different nozzles to choose from when automatically changing the nozzle.